Kiss Me
by kkluvz2write
Summary: I got some inspiration from the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Story about Soul and Maka's first kiss. R


**Disclaimer: Song by Sixpence None the Richer. I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Kiss Me:**

Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift you open hand

Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance

Silvermoon's sparkling,

So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me, upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift you open hand

Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance

Silvermoon's sparkling,

So kiss me

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift you open hand

Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance

Silvermoon's sparkling,

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

"What are you listening to Maka?" Soul looked over at Maka curiously, seeing that her cheeks went pink after he appeared in her room, looking down at her while she lay on her bed. Before Maka could answer, Soul grabbed her iPhone out of her hand and looked at it.

"Haha, classic. I love that song."

Maka couldn't help but smile at how earnest Soul was, his crimson eyes glimmering, and his shark-like teeth pointed and exposed by the life threatening grin that attracted Maka to him so much.

"Ya, I like it a lot too." Was all she could manage to get out between her soft pink lips. Her pale skin was in contrast to his light tan skin that made his crimson eyes and white-silvery hair illuminate his cool aura he had around him. Maka's jade green eyes were glistening back at her weapon, clearly in want of something far more than their simple yet complicated meister-weapon relationship. Her dirty blond hair bounced to life as she sprang up to look at Soul, their faces merely inches away. As Maka smiled sweetly at him, Soul couldn't help but blush as he noticed how cute she looked when she closed her eyes and allowed her pearly white teeth to shine.

"Hey Maka, let's go out."

Maka was taken aback at Soul's sudden interest to spend the day outside.

"Ok sure, you wanna go play basket ball with the gang?"  
"No, I mean just you and me. Like a date." He was confidant yet there was a hint of a bashful plea in his request.

"Sure, if you want."

"I do." He got up and left her alone to ponder at how sincere he was.

Maka was in a state of confusion yet pure and utter joy. Just moments later Maka put on her white dress that ended just above the knee, it was tightly fitted to her torso and expanded at the legs and gave Maka a very girly yet charming look. She left her hair down and merely brushed it out, letting her wavy hair bounce, she tied one white ribbon in order to bring some attention to her angelic and sweet face. She refused to wear make-up and put on a pair of white sandals that tied around her ankles and had a jade rose near her big toe. She looked herself over in the mirror and was pleased at how her sleeveless white dress made her appear to have a chest. She walked out and saw Soul wearing a simple long sleeve crimson red button down shirt plaided with black that ended at his elbows due to him rolling up his sleeves. His dark blue denim jeans brought out his muscular legs and his black converse were the cherry on the ice cream. He left his hair in it's natural state, semi-covering his face and spiking about this way and that.

"You look nice." He smiled at her as he brought her a little daisy.

"Thanks, you look good too." She took the flower and inhaled its sweet fragrance.

"Let's go!" Soul unexpectedly grabbed her hand and they were off on his orange bike.

"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see!" Soul clearly wanted everything to be a surprise.

When they arrived, Maka was surprised to be at a farm looking town that appeared to be abandoned. Maka got the chills as she didn't like deserted towns very much, but once she saw the bearded barley swaying in the breeze, she felt at ease.

"We're here!" Soul leapt off and pulled Maka behind him as she tried to keep up with his speedy pace.

"Soul! Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry." Soul merely picked her up and increased his speed. Maka clung to his neck as she felt his hands tighten around her legs and her back.

"What are you doing!? I can walk!"

"Not fast enough!"

Maka pouted at his response, until she saw how twilight was approaching. She hadn't realized it, but they were practically on the road all day. _Why would Soul drive so far out? It's too late to drive back. _Maka continually kept thinking about how they'd never make it back by morning, yet when she looked up at his steadfast face, she couldn't help but lean into him and trust his actions. She was put back on her feet as Soul set out a blanket and picnic basket out of nowhere.

"How?"

"Don't ask questions." He merely invited her over to join him as they shared their raspberry lemonade, ravioli dinner, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He reached his hand out as Maka merely followed him to the ends of the earth. They walked hand in hand down a small meadow of lush green grass with wildflowers swaying to the invisible music.

"It's amazing here Soul. How did you find this place?"

"Secret." Soul put his index finger over his puckered lips as Maka giggled. She really did want to just leave it at that. He lead her over to the abandoned barn where a large oak tree towered over it, revealing a strange contraption that was once a tree house and a long rope with an old and sturdy tire swung back and forth. It was a lonely looking place; once kids roamed and would play here, but no one was here to laugh and enjoy themselves. Soul gestured Maka to get on the tire swing.

"OK! But promise not to let me fall."

"Never." Soul helped Maka into the swing as she kept her dress tucked under her. He began to push the heavy tire that carried someone special inside. She was giggling like a schoolgirl as Soul pushed her up higher and higher into the milky twilight. Maka found herself gazing up at the stars as she managed to trace the big dipper and the little dipper.

"Soul, you gotta see this!" Maka shrieked with joy as she felt her body fall back as a sturdy hand grabbed onto the rope and tire.

"Umph!" They both hollered as they fell onto the soft ground, laughing at their clumsy mistake.

"What Maka?"

"Look, there's the big dipper and the little dipper!"  
"Cool!" Soul was impressed at how perfect Maka was, he reached out for her hand as she closed their distance and slowly leaned her head onto his scared shoulder.

"Soul make a wish!" Maka pointed to the shooting star.

"You too!"

They both closed their eyes and wished for the same thing.

"Hmmm, let's go for a walk, I have a little map." Soul pulled a shriveled piece of paper out of his back pocket and pried a strange looking cowboy hat out of the oak tree.

"What in the world?"

"It's a hiding spot." Soul winked at her as she felt her face blush again. He led her down a narrow path that led them to a small cabin that had a light shining through the window.

"Let's go check it out!"

"What! No Soul!"

"Come on!" His smile was too much to resist, she merely smiled as he dragged her into their next adventure, they found the cabin empty, it had a nice full sized bed that was made and it was clean overall. There was an old black stove with a kettle sitting atop it. There were all the necessities for a small family, but no one home.

"Hmmm, let's take a look out back."

Maka nodded as they walked out the back door and found a lake reflecting the silvery moon.

"It's beautiful!" Maka was clearly in awe of how all the fireflies were dancing around the moonlit lake.

"Let's join them." He pulled her in close as they began their short waltz. After a few moments of gazing into each other's eyes, Soul slowed his pace as Maka found herself being drawn into his scared chest. She inhaled his cologne and continued to move with him, until she felt pressure against her hands, she stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, wanna go back to the cabin? It's kinda cold."

"Ok." She was a little disappointed at how short it was, but she allowed Soul to take charge. He carried her back, as she said her foot was bothering her, but in reality she merely wanted to be closer to him. She kept her eyes closed as his slow pace lulled her into a short nap. She felt her feet falling as she shot her eyes open; she saw the floor boards beneath her and brought her head up to look into Soul's lonely eyes.

"Maka?"

"Ya?"

He leaned it and put his forehead against hers; she desired more, his touch, his sweet caressing, and those three little words, but she knew that would never happen. Not unless she herself was willing to put herself out on a limb too.

"Soul."

"Ya?"

"Kiss me."

He was shocked at how up front and blunt she was about it, but who was he to refuse his meister? He slowly leaned his head down and angled it in order for their lips to meet perfectly without bumping noses. It was pure bliss as Maka wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and Soul pulling her in by the waist. She began to move rhythmically with him as their tongues collided. Suddenly Maka felt herself being lifted up in the air as she heard the door shut and lock. All she remembered was being flung onto the bed as the heated passion increased. Luckily Soul was prepared for such a night, a night where more than just a simple kiss was shared between meister and weapon, a night between soul mates. Maka turned over and was suddenly met with the cold sheets against her naked skin.

"Soul. It's freezing!"

"Huh? All right." He rolled himself out of bed and found some extra blankets and pulled them over the bed.

"Thank you." She turned over to face him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Hmmm, we should pick a song."  
"A song?"

"Ya. Don't all couples have a song?'

"Ya, I guess they do."

"Have any ideas."

"Kiss Me." She smiled as Soul whole-heartedly agreed and gave her another kiss to start not only the day, but also the beginning of a new found love.


End file.
